


All time low

by Sheisakillerqueen



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen
Summary: It was only one night after a celebration where neither of the two kings could have a good time.Right now Trollex sleeps on the side of his wife Violette, regretting not being with who he really loves and Barb cries in her room, regretting that she can't be with that person who swears to love her always.They long loved each other and were separated against their wills.They were alone, they needed each other, they loved each other and one of them was with the wrong person.
Relationships: Queen Barb & King Trollex
Kudos: 6





	All time low

**Author's Note:**

> "translated to English by @DWorks_Poppy on Wattpad"
> 
> "Clarification: Violette is Trollex's Wife, she is just an OC"
> 
> Trolls World Tour © Dreamworks

The night had ended, the Techno Trolls and subjects of King Trollex and Queen Violette were lying there everywhere on that Techno Reef, some were drunk, some were unconscious and some were not going to wake up until the next day by the savage They had a party, barely everything was over until around 11 that night and right now Trollex was still awake, everything was still dark and only the lights of his party area lit from the window of his room.

And on the other hand, a little far from there, Volcano Rock City was in full darkness and silence after having a long night of rock, partying, alcohol and other crazy things that race of trolls did, for some reason That night the queen organized a party in a very improvised and even demanding way.

Her younger brother, prince Riff did not know why she demanded a party in such a sudden way, but he still obeyed and at her concert, the blood red haired and lavender skin troll only looked super serious and upset and cried as she sang with all her lungs to her people sad rock songs.

And when Riff and Carol saw this, they knew why she was like this.

And how come both kingdoms wouldn't have a celebration?

For the Techno Trolls, the second anniversary of the marriage and union between Trollex and Violette was something that deserved to be celebrated.

But while for the Rock and Techno tribe it was cause for celebration, for Barb and Trollex it was cause for suffering and regret.

Right now Trollex was there in his dark room, next to his wife, Violette was at his side, before resting on his chest but now she had turned around, turning her back on him, she was giving soft and calm breaths, with a tender smile on her face, since she had closed that night of partying having a nice night of husbands with her partner, that's right, they did what couples do when they love each other a lot, they made love and that made her go to sleep with a smile...but Trollex was not smiling.

Unconsciously the muscles in his face did not smile because the thoughts did not encourage him to show the slightest grimace. He just wanted to plunge into a world of fantasy. Fantasies of pure and genuine love, and the more he became aware of how pathetic his situation was.

"Why dream of love when the one you" love "is next to you?" He said to himself ... "You're pathetic" and in an instant he smiled ... but from the irony ... just in that instant he felt that if someone entered his head and saw his thoughts ... he would'nt bear that pain...He laughed out loud making fun of himself.

On the other hand, Barb was the same, in her messy room, with cans of cheese spray and bottles of alcohol.

She was lying on her bed with a lost look, while Riff slept next to her, since that morning by an attack of rage on her part, she had broken the bed of her assistang and would have to share it with him a result of her actions.

Her face was stained with the mixture of tears and makeup that had run down her eyes.

And remembering why she had had that party, it only took her sleep away.

"Today Trollex turns two years since he married a stranger and left me ... his supposedly beloved girlfriend ... Hehehe" it did not stop hurting

All because of an arranged marriage that the parents of the bluish troll forced him to have.

And in unison in the space of private thoughts the same question echoed ... "Will our subjects be aware of how...idiots their kings are?"

I do not think so. We all have a hard time, it's not that bad ... right? But their minds were gradually consumed in an abyss.

Barb's tears slid down her cheeks, her entire body twisting in a soft but deep movement...if she were alone in her bed she would tremble fearlessly, but she kept as still as she could so her brother would'nt wake up.

On the other hand, there is the ha...the happy...happy couple. With a king controlling his breathing...And Jovial...

"Married" ... that word was completely different from what he would have imagined. When he was younger he liked the idea of being a person whose heart was with who should be but now...that word only caused a puncture in his stomach...

Trollex and Barb only shed tears as they looked at the ceiling, holding back the sobs so as not to wake up their companions...They were not happy.

They were boyfriends, even if it was a secret, although no one ever knew, they loved each other madly, even Barb remembered when she met him on the seashore and from that day they visited each other more often until a deep love emerged from a friendship, they loved each other, they shared hugs, poems, kisses, caresses and many times...Barb's bed...they adored each other and had sworn a life together, but due to the misfortunes of fate, they could not.

Trollex right now imagined the same as he imagine on his wedding day, that everything would have been better if right now it was Barb who slept next to him and who would be by his side for the rest of his life, the one he would have on his chest sleeping while stroking her reddish hair.

But no, he had a night with someone he didn't love ... It was just that, making love in such a false way that he didn't feel good about himself, he felt disgusting.

Pretend so many things that with the rocker he never pretended.

Two kings in love, and they were not together.

Trollex supposed that pretending more would do the trick...for a moment he stared at the woman he now shared a bed with, and watched her, "How am I going to sleep with a queen I don't love, while the owner of my heart suffers because I'm an..."

"idiot!" he latter screamed, waking up a sleepy Violette for a moment

"Something happened? You scared me..." she said without turning.

Now that it is officially midnight, it is no longer their anniversary, Trollex was exorbitantly bothered by this farce

"Something happened? "

you act like you care about me other than for a crown...he immediately regretted this...his sadness was now hostility   
...perfect ..

"No...H-honey" he said almost with disgust of himself...he felt a million unpleasant things.

But it wasn't hostility to anyone else who did the same...too many silenced feelings hurt...

"Hhmm,if you say so." She was still half asleep, at that she did nothing but smile and let go of a clumsy smile.

Violette gave her a quick kiss and went to bed again with her back to him, it didn't take her long to fall asleep again.

Trollex looked at her again, tired sigh...he thought again of his beloved.

"Barb...why didn't i fight for us?"

The hard rock queen right now was in a fetal position, while she sobbed silently, she did nothing but swallow her pain.

She could still remember the nights where she was under him, where they both gave each others body and soul, where her black nails scratched the back of her beloved, where he kissed her, had her in his arms, showed his feelings, said beautiful and loving things and they ended up together naked until the next morning.

He remembered when they we're together, when they held hands, went along the seashore or saw the stars together, when they swore eternal love.

When he swore he would never leave her and she did the same.

But now she only dedicated herself to crying while singing to forget.

They both knew that this was wrong, that they were not right that only more damage was done.

They long loved each other and were separated against their wills.

They were alone, they needed each other, they loved each other and Trollex was with the wrong person

Could things be different?

Neither of them knew what would happen, but, the night ended, and no one slept ...

"One morning after a giant party ... well, it's a complex situation" The Queen of Rock Trolls spoke. 

She got up very early, and she knew that the night after the pain was uncomfortable, her first real task would be to order another bed...and maybe a punching bag.

Since her morning started very early, after asking for her bed, she would look for some hobby...something that would make her stop thinking.

And on the other hand, Trollex did nothing but hug the blue techno troll behind her back and sleep for what was left that morning.

At least he could have dreamed that he was at the same party he had last night, but as he would have liked.

With Barb as his wife, wearing black and wearing a beautiful crown of roses while listening to her sing on stage for her people.

Where he kissed her and told her again that he loved her, where he took her hand and held her in his arms.

Where he had married whom he loved.

But sooner or later he had to wake up and continue his King routine along with his false love.

TheQueen Of Rock Trolls, she would walk, imagining song lyrics, looking for inspiration, thinking about what she had more than what she lacked but what was she going to do? She thought about what she wanted the most she couldn't have, and that really made her ... melancholic, her guitar would transform tears into notes, plus her feelings into a painful Lyric.

Like the feelings of that leader of the Techno Trolls.

I wanna love you but i Better not touch

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna taste you but I wanted too much

I wanna kiss you ut your lips are venomous poison

-Alice Cooper

T H E E N D


End file.
